Jealousy Leads To Love
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa pines for Anna one night, hoping her beloved returns to her soon. Thankfully, she gets her wish. (Elsanna, Canon, Smut)


Elsa wasn't much of the type to get jealous of things. Having a royal upbringing and spending much of her life in partly-self induced isolation, she hadn't really found the need to really want much in her life, aside from the bare essentials.

But if there was one thing she would be jealous of, it was her sister Anna. Beautiful, adorable Anna. Since reuniting with her, they hadn't spent another moment apart, except sleeping and other such personal things.

For most of those thirteen years, Elsa's love for Anna had grown into something more than sisterly, something she had since shared with Anna.

The young princess was understandable, reciprocating Elsa's feelings in full. However, the two had quietly agreed to keep this side of their lives a secret from most people.

If it was discovered that Elsa was secretly in a liaison with her own flesh and blood, who knew what might happen? She could be jailed, her and Anna exiled, things that Elsa couldn't bear to think of.

Elsa hated having to do this, knowing that it would only put more pain on her already weak heart.

What was worse, was that in order for their relationship to remain secret and for the safety of the throne to be maintained, Anna was dating another person.

Elsa liked Kristoff. He was a very kind friend to her and Anna, often being the one to brighten them both up when they were down.

But seeing him with Anna, holding her in his arms, doing the sort of things she wished to do with Anna. It made her blood run cold, often times causing a few tears to drip down her cheeks.

Most likely, Anna would marry him and they would bear a child together, one who would most likely take over from Elsa when she eventually passed.

To be Anna's sister was to support her, but to also be her lover was torture and unending pain.

One evening, after seeing Anna with him earlier that day in the markets, Elsa was in her bedroom, staring out at the city from her window. Part of her assumed Anna would have gone with him to his dwelling in the mountains, to spend the night in her loving ice harvesters arms.

She pressed her hand against the cool glass, sighing.

"I love you... Anna," she professed in a voice barely above a whisper.

Elsa opened her eyes, feeling her heart shatter as she was left alone again. She wanted to cry, but knew that if she cried now, her powers could create a storm sound her.

Those powers that were a blessing to her, and a terrible curse.

As Elsa tried to compose herself, knowing Anna would return soon, she thought maybe it was best to break up with her sister, to put this torture to an end.

But then, she felt a pair of loving hands snake around her waist, holding her in a lovers embrace.

"Hello, Elsa," came Anna's bright and soft voice. "Anna's here now."

Elsa turned around, seeing her beloved sister there in the room with her, but instead of one of her usual green dresses or her short blue skirt she had been wearing lately, the princess was completely naked.

Her figure, petite and beautiful, curves peppered with dozens of freckles. She smiled at her sister, stroking her cheek.

"What's up with you?" Anna asked, looking at Elsa with a bit of concern.

Elsa was blushing now, surprised and elated to see her true love, yet not expecting her to be naked for her.

"You're... N-naked," the elder sister squeaked, her cheeks red.

Anna giggled. "I didn't want to change when I got back," she said. "And since you like me without my clothes, I thought I'd surprise you."

Elsa quickly moved to Anna, wrapping her hands around her waist. She was in utter joy at seeing her sister... And so was a certain wet area between her legs.

Anna looked up at her, lips pursed into a smile. "I want you, Elsa... I've been wanting you all evening."

"I... I think I want you too, Anna," Elsa confessed, before looking deep into her eyes. "Please... Take me."

Her sister smirked. "Gladly." She put her hands on Elsa's shoulders, pulling the queen down to her height before their eyes and most importantly, their lips, were level.

Elsa closed her eyes, as Anna moved closer, gravity and their bond pulling them closer, their lips touching in a soft kiss.

Anna was ready from the moment their lips came together. She kissed Elsa passionately, deepening the kiss immediately.

The queen gave in, already melting her dress to become fully naked for Anna. Her own gorgeous frame shone in the dim light.

Anna's hand placed itself on Elsa's rear, while another cupped her breast. Both hands squeezed gently upon their target, their owner's lips still fused to their partner.

Elsa moaned, a sound of passion and love escaping her throat.

Anna's palms pressed themselves on Elsa's chest, the kiss on her lips tender and loving.

Elsa wrapped her own fingers around Anna, starting to dance with Anna as their lips parted and came together in a beautiful rhythm.

The princess giggled as she kept kissing her queen, not wanting this to end. She had a beautiful woman in her arms and tonight, she was all hers.

Eventually, they fell onto the nearby bed together. Anna made out with Elsa, her lips never too far from Elsa's face.

Elsa could feel herself growing needy for Anna, her folds wet with anticipation of their eventual pleasure.

Anna then rolled over, pinning Elsa beneath her. She looked deep into her eyes, grinning softly. "You're my angel, Elsa," she said. "Now it's time to take you to heaven."

The queen nodded, extending a hand towards Anna's waist. From a small spark of ice magic, a shape formed above Anna's folds. Long and phallic, the shape was hard and its shaft was thick.

Anna smiled, gripping her new ice member. "You want me to do you with this?"

Her loved nodded. "Please Anna. Don't hold back. I want to be royally fucked tonight."

"That can be arranged," Anna said seductively. She smirked, climbing atop Elsa, looking down at the Queen.

Elsa spread her legs wide open, beckoning for the princess to perform her duty.

Anna moved closer, gently sliding the cool, icy touch of her member into the queen.

Elsa moaned, not feeling the cold of her own beautiful ice attached to her equally beautiful sister. She sighed as Anna started to gently pump her with the ice cock.

Anna grabbed Elsa's rear, riding on to Elsa, pounding her senseless.

Elsa screamed in joy, feeling Anna's icy cock sliding in and out of her beautiful womanhood. She bit her lip, feeling utter pleasure.

Anna continued to pound Elsa, her ice cock having penetrated Elsa's inner sanctum, firmly inside of her adorable sister.

"Mmmm..." Elsa moaned, not being able to say a word. Part of her regretted not being able to feel the cold, because if she could feel it now, she'd shiver with glee.

Continuing to fuck Elsa, Anna could feel the ease of her sister's walls. She kept sliding in and out of her sister, not wanting to give up until she was finished.

She'd thought Kristoff would be more than enough company for the night, but Elsa, her sister, was the best partner she could ever have in the bedroom.

Elsa could feel her walls tighten around the icy member within her. She blushed shyly as she could feel herself become one with the pleasure within her.

Anna clung on to Elsa's breasts, pulling herself and the member towards the queen. She looked into her sister's eyes, gazing at her as she pounded Elsa with tender thrusts of her hips.

Gasping softly, Elsa moaned slightly, only to be cut off slightly by a kiss from Anna.

"Hush now, sweetie," The strawberry blonde replied, riding the snow queen. "Just relax and let your princess take care of you."

Elsa nodded, silently agreeing to do her best to keep her big mouth shut. She held onto Anna, helping the princess thrust the sweet icy member into her.

Anna grunted a little, using most of her strength to force the cock into Elsa. The queen had wanted rough sex and Anna would give it to her, even if it would exhaust her.

She panted deeply, taking in breath to continue her pounding.

Elsa sighed heavily, trying her damned best not to make a noise. Her sapphic senses had gotten the better of her, her love for Anna the strongest it had ever been.

If there had been a god in heaven, Elsa would thank him or her for the gift she had been given, more than happy to receive a tender fucking from her Anna.

Anna could feel Elsa's walls growing even tighter around her ice member, sensing Elsa was near and about to climax.

She pressed her face up against Elsa, quickly capturing her lips in her own. She gave it her all, in both the kiss and the sex.

Elsa kept her lips pressed on Anna's, professing her love for her in that moment, finally letting it go. She moaned into the kiss as she came hard.

Juices flowed out and around the cock in her folds, her whole body shaking and hips buckling. A few tears of joy slid down her cheeks as Anna pulled away.

The princess smiled, looking at her beautiful sister. "Did you love that?" she inquired, already knowing her answer.

Elsa nodded, smiling beautifully, glowing in radiance. "Yes... oh god yes, Anna. I loved that... and I love you, so, so very much."

Anna held Elsa close, cuddling her softly. She kissed her lips again and looked into Elsa's eyes, like she had done when they were children and she wanted to play. "So... wanna go build a snowman?"

Elsa giggled. "Maybe when I get my strength back."

"Doesn't have to be a snowman," Anna teased. "It could be... us raiding the kitchen for chocolate or skating across the ballroom."

"Oh, we'll have fun alright," Elsa said. "But right now, there's one thing I want to do."

"What's that?" Anna asked.

Suddenly, Elsa gave Anna the most beautiful kiss in the entire world, wrapping her slender, pale arms around her sister's adorable frame, crying tears of love as she felt happiness fill her heart.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Smutty goodness!


End file.
